1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector with latch means.
2. The Related Art
In electronic devices, a plug connector is required to connect one electronic device with another electronic device. The plug connector is inserted into a mating connector. The plug connector is tending to release from the mating connector by an accident drag. As a result, the electrical connection between the plug connector and the mating connector is unstable. In order to increase the stability of the connection, different latch means are arranged in many matches of the plug connectors and the mating connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,183 issued May 6, 2003 describes a plug connector having a casing, a mating portion and a latch means. The latch means includes a pair of lock members and a pair of release buttons. Each lock member includes a resilient lock arm, a pawl is formed on one end of each lock arm and a fixing foot is formed on the other end of each lock arm. The lock members are disposed at the two sides of the plug connector respectively and the release buttons are disposed at the outer sides of the lock members respectively. To disengage the plug connector from the mating connector, the release buttons are inwardly depressed and deflect the lock arms thereby the pawls are depressed and the plug connector releases from the mating connector. Then the release buttons are pressed and at the same time the plug connector is pulled out, thereby the plug connector disengages from the mating connector.
However, when the plug connector disengages from the mating connector, the plug connector is pulled out and the release buttons are pressed at the same time, so the operation is complicated and inconvenient. Moreover, when the plug connector is pulled out unintentionally without pressing the release buttons, the interior of the mating connector is scratched, resulting in damage to the mating connector.